


Too Tall?

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is too tall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Tall?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by jesskingsley.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“I told you, you were too tall.”

Dana glared at her lover who was sporting a smug smirk.

But Jess couldn’t help herself and she let out a snicker. “I’ll bet that is a first, Shorty.”

“You _really_ want to sleep on the couch tonight, don’t you?” Dana groused.

“I’m sorry, hon. But what made you want to ride that kiddie ride anyway.”

The redhead blushed and Jess slipped her arm around her waist.

“What is it, Dana?” she asked gently.

“It was my favorite ride as a kid.”

Jess kissed her forehead. “Come on, let’s get some cotton candy.”


End file.
